An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is a focus in a research field of a panel display. As compared with a liquid crystal display, the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display has advantages of low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, self-luminous, wide angle of view and rapid response speed, etc, and starts to replace a traditional Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) display in display fields such as a mobile phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a digital camera and the like. A technique known as In cell touch has been applied to the LCD display currently, and has been utilized massively by many first-tier producers in the industry successfully. However the In cell touch products still fail to replace the Add on (attaching a capacitive film for touching on a light-exporting side at the display apparatus) products and One Glass Solution (OGS) products totally in the market due to restrictions on patent technology and yield. Further, products which combine the AMOLED and the In Cell touch are relative immature, and in the processes for manufacturing such products, there are problems that the processes for manufacturing the products are complex and aperture ratios of the finished-products are low.